This invention relates to the use of integrated circuit cards, and other types of electronic modules, that are removably connected with electronic devices by hand, and, more specifically, to connectors within the electronic devices that hold the modules with an electrical connection with the devices.
A card containing an integrated circuit chip is provided with certain types of electronic devices so that the card can be exchanged among two or more devices, or be used with a single device by allowing removal of the card from the device for configuration or programming of its integrated circuit. The integrated circuit cards are used to provide functionality to the electronic device, provide memory capacity for the device, and the like. A mechanism that is part of the electronic device holds the card with mating electrical contacts held against each other. Although not limited to use with small hand held portable electronic devices that are battery powered, the small size of such cards and low power consumption have resulted in them being commonly used with this class of devices. Examples of such devices include cellular telephones, other types of telephones and radio communication devices, and palm held organizers and computers.
Electronic devices have recently been developed which use two such cards having different configurations and performing different functions. Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a connector for electronic devices that easily allows two or more small circuit cards to be removably inserted into the device but while consuming a minimum amount of space within the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a connector that easily and assuredly causes each card to become electrically connected with the host electronic device when positioned into the connector.